Clan:The Empire/Central Government
The Central Government is the govervenment that oversees everything within The Empire. Headed by The Grand Vizer and his/her second, the Vizer. Duties Duties for the Central Government include; *Administrative work in the Empire forums *Administration of Central Government Departments *Keep members up to date on rules and updates * Departments of the Central Government 'Resource Allocation Division - Empire' Works logistics for The Empire in making sure members have all the materials they need to produce items they're tasked with making. Along with making sure that the Military has all the equipment they'll need to fight and train. 'Sub Divisions of RADE' *'RADIM'-Resource Allocation Division- Imperial Military: Supplies the Military with equipment and supplies. *'RADI-'''Resource Allocation Division- Industry: Supplies those working in Industry. *'RADT'''- Resource Allocation Division- Trade: Supplies allies with what ever they ask for trade in exchange for currency. *'RADP'- Resource Allocation Division - Personal: Works to fill personal needs of the clan departments. Part Time Job Departments 'Imperial Archives' To preserve the history of The Empire, members can help work in the''' Imperial Archives part-time, this also includes non-Empire members, salary depends on Archives Rank and standing, if no salary then merits are paid in place of salary. *'''Dean- Head of the Imperial Archives. **'Salary': None **'Current'-Emperor Hester *'Senior Archivist'- Responsible for upkeeping large amounts of the Archives **'Salary': 250,000 **'Max': 3 *'Archivist'-Responsible for upkeeping parts of the Archives under a Head Archivist **'Salary': 100,000 **'Max': 5 *'Researcher'- Responsible for getting information into the Archives by researching public information and asking questions on non-classified topics. **'Salary': 200,000 **'Max': 3 *'Clerk'- The Beginner Rank, tasked with learning the rules of the Archives placed by the Dean and proving themselves by making edits where others missed. **'Salary': None **'Max': 10 (0 when the top positions are full) 'Imperial Art Team' The Art Team is tasked with designing logos, banners, signatures and other things that are pictures and graphics. (Photoshop, Gimp and other programs) The Art Team isn't generally paid a salary, as they're paid commissions paid for by the person requesting or extra merits, salaries however are paid to lower ranked. Ranks are being thought out 'Department of Recruiting' The Department of Recruiting is tasked with recruiting players into the Empire's ranks, members in this department are paid based on a recruits performace when they join and if that recruit is active in the Empire. This department is a Part-Time job department with possible Full Time, this may vary. The Department has the following ranks with the required people to have recruited and maximum number of Recruiters. Each member will have a quote they must fill in order to recieve their monthly payment, if they don't meet the quote then they don't get full payment. Payment is as follows for the Department of Recruiting: Example: ''Recruiter One recruits five members into The Empire, two are now two months in one entered the Command Level within those two months, two are a week into The Empire and the last is new. Recuiter One recieves 395,000 gold coins that month. *Head Recruiter'' **'Max': 1 **'Base Monthly Salary': 500,000 **'Requirements:' Recruit 50 successful members (members who have been in The Empire two months and longer) **'Quote': 10 members a month *''Senior Recruiter'' **'Max': 3 **'Base Monthly Salary': 250,000 **'Requirements:' Recruit 25 successful members (members who have been in The Empire two months and longer) **'Quote': 5 members a month *'Recruiter' **'Max': 5 **'Base Monthly Salary': 100,000 **'Requirements:' Recruit 10 successful members (members who have been in The Empire two months and longer) **'Quote': 3 members a month *Junior Recruiter **'Max': 10 **'Base Monthly Salary': 50,000 **'Requirements:' None (This is the Junior Rank) **'Quote': 1 member a month 'Current Recruiting Staff' *None at this time. 'Former Recruiting Staff' *Red Dog31 **Recruited: 0 Ranks 'Grand Vizer' The Grand Vizer is the leader of the Central Government, responsible for everything within the Central Government and it's departments, the Grand Vizer makes sure that all operations in the Central Government are running smoothly and effiecently! The Grand Vizer also sits on the Inner Circle as the adviser to the Emperor/Empress on the Central Government. 'Past Grand Vizers' #Cptn Aubrey: May 29, 2011-Information being looked up. #*January 3rd, 2012 - Present 'Vizer' The Vizer is the deputy leader of the Central Government, the Vizer can be tasked by the Grand Vizer to oversee key areas of the Central Government if extra attention is needed/wanted/requested. The Vizer takes over the Central Government as leader should the Grand Vizer be on vacation and also assumes the role of Grand Vizer if requirements are met and if a Grand Vizer steps down or is removed. 'Command' (for command the ranks are bold 'and ''Italic, bolded numbers are members who currently have the rank) *Adjutant' *Deputy Adjutant'' *''Junior Adjutant'' *''Chief'' *''Senior Administrator'' 'Officers' *Administrator *Junior Administrator *Superviser *Aide *Assistant 'Enlisted' *Clerk |} Category:The Empire Category:The Empire Main Branch Category:Clans